forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mongrelman infiltrator
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Wizard lairs | language = Any | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = 4–7 ft (1.2–2.1 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Dusky white | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Black | build = | distinctions = Massive black eyes, lack of nose, slit mouths | first = ''Dragon'' #242 | based = }} Mongrelman infiltrators, or simply called infiltrators, were the creations of an unrecorded wizard. The infiltrators existed as a more easily controllable alternative to doppelgangers to be used as spies and messengers able to take the form of any similarly sized humanoid. Description An infiltrator's default form was that of an extremely thin, hairless humanoid with a light grey shade of skin. Their large black eyes occupied most of their face but their mouths were merely slits and they lacked noses. In these natural forms, their genders were indistinguishable. Personality Infiltrators were emphatically loyal to their creators, wholeheartedly devoted to them above all other things. They could only exist comfortably in the employ of a magic user, due to their programmed will to serve. Combat Infiltrators were weak and ineffectual in their base form, lacking natural weapons or techniques. To compensate, they would train with a wide variety of weapons and armor in order to battle even without other forms. Infiltrators' main combat prowess, however, lay in their ability to mimic other creatures and they would seek to attain as many forms as possible to be prepared for any situation. Changing between forms took a few seconds and helped them to recover from damage, since wounds weren't genetic. Using forms heartier than its own would boost its resilience and even weaker forms were as hardy as the original form. They would sometimes be entrusted with magical weaponry by their current masters so that they could fight better. Ecology Infiltrators were omnivorous but could also take on the diets of whatever they were mimicking. Through a process known as "feasting", they could become a perfect simulacrum of a race whose flesh they consumed via breakdown of the organic material in a digestive organ similar to a stomach. This process took an hour to complete and did not allow them to change gender, nor did it apply to any beings outside of medium humanoids. Due to an oversight in their creation, infiltrators could not pass on their genetic code to their offspring, instead creating mongrelmen whose genetic code was a randomly selected amalgamation of any creatures the infiltrator had feasted on. Attempts to breed with members of other races always ended in failure, leaving the infiltrators with no method to naturally propagate. Infiltrators were not immortal, and the original generation had long since died out, but new ones might be created if the methodology for doing so was found, whether rediscovered or independently found in polymorphic research. Society Language Infiltrators had no language of their own, but could comprehend and speak any tongue they heard. Culture Infiltrators lived with magic users (usually their creators), either alone or with a few others of their kin. They was no taboo of nudity among them since they were virtually indistinguishable. Their loyalty to their creators crossed the line into religious devotion, potentially being the reason for the mongrelmen worship of the Hidden God. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * Khamsa's Folly * Nymph's Reward References